NUESTRO QUERIDO ISSEI
by RILEY-SAMA
Summary: issei, tambien conosido como "Z" un chico que vive al rededor de hermosas mujeres, pero esta indeciso, solo a una quiere amar, pero todas quieren estar en su corazon, asi que el unico motivo para convencerlo es teniendo sexo con el, aunque el no quiera.


**Issei, el inicio de los problemas**

Típica mañana, Issei dormía tranquilamente, se sentía incómodo, muy pero muy incómodo, no se podía mover, despertó lentamente, con un bostezo abrió los ojos, miro y se sorprendió, Rias en su brazo izquierdo con Asia, akeno y koneko en su brazo derecho, miro abajo y vio a Xenovia y a Irina durmiendo tranquilamente en cada una de sus piernas, ophis no estaba, se estiro un poco sabía que faltaba una persona, pero el sueño lo domino, dejándose caer dormido otra vez, para su suerte era sábado.

Rias se despertó, miro al castaño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, empezó a despertar a la rubia ex monja Asia

-Asia despierta- hablo en voz baja para no despertar al castaño

La chica se despertó, asintió con la cabeza antes de que Rias dijera algo, ya que sabía que iba a decir "ayúdame a despertar a las demás" eso siempre era rutina, desayunar, ir a la escuela, hacer actividades del club (excepción de Issei), llegar hacer de cenar, esperar a que Issei llegue, cenar, mirar tv un rato, mirar a Issei entrenar, salir a punta de patadas del baño cuando el chico se está bañando, bañarse solas sabiendo que Issei no es pervertido, llegar a sus habitaciones, esperar a que Issei duerma profundamente y por ultimo meterse a su cama.

Las chicas se despertaron, hacían puchero por no darle los buenos días a Issei, se vistieron y se fueron de la habitación dejando al castaño dormir después de tantas horas de trabajo.

Con las chicas

Las chicas bajaban las escaleras, pero de pronto hubo un olor a comida, olía deliciosa, bajaron al ver que una chica peli negra con pechos grandes (no tanto) unos ojos morados, en efecto ella era reynalle, la ángel caído que "intento matar" a Issei cosa que pudo por su amor a él.

-¿van a comer?- pregunto la chica

-si reynalle-san- hablo Asia sentándose junto a ella

Reynalle sirvió para todas, dejando una porción extra para el castaño.

Después de comer, fueron a ver la tv, ya eran la 1 de la tarde e Issei aún estaba en su cuarto, esto preocupo a las chicas

-iré a verlo- dijo Rias levantándose

-¿te acompaño buchou-san?- pregunto Asia

-no te preocupes Asia, solo lo veré y regresare si necesita algo te aviso- contesto con una sonrisa, subiendo las escaleras lo más tranquilamente posible, la chica entro a la puerta y vio a Issei, sudando demasiado.

-¡ISSEI!- se alarmo

-¿uh?-despertándose

-menos mal estas bien-hablo con tranquilidad

-solo tengo un poco de estrés, eso es todo-

-¿quieres descansar?-pregunto la chica casi levantándose

-un poco pero mi madre me dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado- el chico le entrega una especie de pentágono en forma de piedra

-de acuerdo- hablo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación

Issei se fue a dormir un rato más.

Rias se fue a su habitación, en el pentágono había una especie de botón y allí salió el holograma de una mujer pelinegra con ligeras ropas

-Rias-chan ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la mujer demonio

-bien gracias-contesto cortes mente- y ¿usted?-

-bien gracias, quiero hablar contigo sobre Issei- agradeció y hablo seria

-¿Qué pasa con Issei?-pregunto preocupada

-tiene mucho estrés- contesto con su puño en el mentón

-si eso lo sé-afirmo un poco preocupada- quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo-

-yo sé un método-sonrió perversamente

-¿Cómo?-pregunto alterada y feliz

-este método lo hago con Kuai-Liang- con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Cuál es el método?- pregunto más emocionada por ayudar

-sexo…-

-¿sexo?-pregunto incrédula la pelirroja

-sí, sé que se va a negar pero primero saca a tus amigas de la casa y haz lo tulló- hablo con una gran sonrisa la mujer

-pero sareena ¿no crees que eso es muy extremo?-

-ni tanto, pero hazlo-

-¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

-mira diles a tus amigas que vallan al cine-propuso la mujer

-de acuerdo, yo les digo- la chica salió de su habitación

Bajo las escaleras, llegando con ellas mirando tv, Rias empezó a hablar

-chicas ¿y si van al cine?- pregunto la chica

-no sería nada mal, la tv me está aburriendo-contesto reynalle con una flojera

-yo estoy de acuerdo- hablo akeno con una sonrisa

-yo igual- hablo koneko con una cara de aburrida

-¿puede ir Issei-san?-pregunto la rubia ex monja

-no, él está dormido- contesto la pelirroja

-y ¿usted ira Rias-sama?-pregunto Ravel

-no- contesto seria

-¿no?-todas preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-sareena-sama me dijo que hablara conmigo-pauso un momento- sola y en privado

-de acuerdo Rias- hablo su reina y fiel amiga akeno

Las chicas se levantaron, fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, se bañaron y se pusieron sus ropas, iban a ir solas sin Issei así que se pusieron lo que encontraron primero, llegaron en menos de 5 minutos (eso sería un milagro) se despidieron de Rias y se cerraron la puerta.

La chica llego donde estaba el pentágono de comunicación con sareena

-ya se fueron- hablo relajada

-bueno, te daré unos consejos-

-la escucho-

-mira, bajándole los pantalones, masajea su pene con tus manos-

Rias anotaba todo en una libreta

-después, lámbelo pero para darle más placer utiliza tus pechos-

-¿mis pechos?- pregunto sonrojada

-o si no quieres tus pechos utiliza tu trasero-

Rias tomaba nota

-¿Qué más?-

-también puedes…- la demonio fue interrumpida por una gran puerta

Sareena miro hacia la puerta y allí estaba su esposo, al parecer estaba estresado

-sareena…-hablo el ninja azul mirándola a los ojos- te deseo-

Las palabras del líder de los Lin-kuei sonrojo a la mujer demonio, en eso el hombre se quitó la máscara y beso apasionadamente a sareena, metió su lengua adentro de su boca, esos besos eran eróticos, se separaron, con su mano le quito su blusa con ello su sujetador, agarro esos hermosos pechos con sus manos

-ah, Kuai-liang eres un atrevido- mordiéndose su labio

-es por tu culpa, por tentarme-

El hombre lambia los pezones de la mujer, eso la excitaba, termino chupándole los pechos, hacia movimientos violentos, dándole placer a cada pecho, ya sea su boca o su mano.

Rias miraba la escena, miraba como sareena gemía de placer.

El líder de los Lin-kuei bajo lentamente, besando a la mujer cada centímetro hasta llegar a su intimidad, el hombre levanto la falda de la demonio, bajo la ropa interior negra, admiro esa parte intima, sareena se sonroja y tapo su vagina con sus manos

-¿Por qué te tapas?-pregunto el hombre mirándola a los ojos

-me da vergüenza- contesto abochornada

-lo siento no puedo aguantar más-

El hombre quito las manos de la mujer demonio, empezó a lamber, la mujer demonio gemía de placer, gritaba el nombre del hombre, su hombre, el metió su lengua adentro de su vagina, la mujer empezó a gritar de placer, gritando el nombre de su amado aún más fuerte.

-¡AH! ¡KUAI-LIANG ME CORRO!- gritaba mientras presionaba la cabeza de su amado más a su intimidad

La mujer gemía, hasta que llego a su orgasmo

-¡ME CORRO!-grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas

La mujer se corrió, el hombre aceptando su líquido que termino tragándoselo, lamio su labio.

-tu turno-

Sareena bajándole los pantalones a su amado, miro sorprendida como estaba de eréctil el pene de su amado

-¡CRECIO DEMACIADO!-

-me excitaron tus gemidos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

La mujer trago saliva, empezó a lamber el pene de su amado, el hombre se sonrojo, lo introdujo a su boca, empezando a chuparlo,

-¡AH! Utiliza tus pechos por favor- Kuai-liang gemía

La mujer agarro el pene de su amado, lo coloco entre sus pechos, empezó a masajearlos.

Rias vio casi todo, el comunicador se había roto, pero de allí salió un folleto como el que ella daba, lo reviso y decía:

"Usted ahora tiene un sello de invocación, con este puede invocar a Hyoudou Issei, el ara todo lo que usted quiera sin negarse, el mercenario mencionado no reservara nada por este folleto, utilícelo sabiamente

ATT: El clan Lin-kuei"

-gracias sareena- agradeció en su mente la pelirroja

Rias entro a su habitación.

-Hyoudou Issei yo te invoco- Rias invoco a Issei

El mencionado llego con un el uniforme de la escuela, pero aún estaba estresado

-Hyoudou Issei presentándose- hablo Issei inclinándose enfrente de Rias- ¿Cuál es su deseo?-

-que me hagas tuya ise- hablo sonrojada la pelirroja

-¿Gremory-san?- pregunto incrédulo

-si ise, hazme tuya y tú se mío- hablo la chica sonrojada

-¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto inocentemente el chico

-con sexo-contesto sonrojada la chica

Rias beso apasionadamente a Issei, ambos llegaron a la pared, Rias metió su lengua en la boca de Issei, empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas, en el último segundo Rias había perdido la batalla de lenguas, ambos sonrojados Issei tomo la iniciativa, agarro los pechos de Rias con suavidad

-¿puedo?- pregunto "inocentemente" el castaño

-sí, ¡AH!- la pelirroja Gemio ante el tacto del castaño

Con manos torpes pero placentera empezó a mover los pechos de Rias, acerco su cara y su boca empezó a lamber los pezones de la chica, la chica gimió, el castaño empezó a chupar los pezones de Rias, el chico fue hábil, presionando su cara contra sus pechos, haciendo que ella se excitara demasiado, el castaño dejo de chuparlos, y con sus yemas de sus dedos empezó a jalarlos.

-¡AH! ¡NO ISSEI LOS ESTIRALAS MAS!- grito entre gemidos la pelirroja

El castaño obedeció a la chica, empezó a bajar, bajo la lencería de Rias y admiro su vagina, Rias coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Issei haciendo que su boca este con su vagina

-¡NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO LAMBEME ANTES DE QUE LA VERGÜENZA ME GANE!-

Issei empezó a lamber, cargando una sola pierna de la pelirroja en su hombro, siguió lamiendo hasta que metió su lengua adentro de ella, Rias gimió fuerte, Issei era bueno

-¡AH! ¡ISSEI ME CORRO!-

Issei aumento su intensidad.

-¡ME CORRO!-

Rias se había corrido en la boca de Issei, este se tragó ese líquido, miro a Rias a los ojos

-te are sentir bien- hablo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

Colocando a Issei contra la pared, bajo los pantalones del chico y admiro su entrepierna, era grande, Rias empezó a lamber, el chico gemía de placer, la chica le agrado el sabor del pene del chico, así que empezó a chuparlo y lamberlo con su lengua, Rias coloco sus pechos entre el pene del chico y su boca, sus pechos eran suaves,

Issei gemía, esos gemidos era música para los oídos de la pelirroja, la pelirroja apretó sus pechos en contra de su entrepierna.

-¡AH! ¡GREMORY-SAN ME CORRO!-

Rias aumento su intensidad, masajeaba el pene del chico

-¡GREMORY-SAN ME CORRO!- Issei trato de correrse afuera de la boca de Rias, esta se lo impidió, el chico no aguanto otra chupada más, se había corrido adentro de la boca de Rias, era una gran descarga de su semen, la chica se tragó toda esa descarga sin dejar ninguna gota.

-deliciosa- dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Gremory-san ¿puedo?- pregunto el chico

Rias miro el pene del chico, estaba eréctil otra vez pero más grande, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-quiero que seamos uno- en eso la chica agarro la mano de Issei

Issei metió su pene adentro de la vagina de Rias, ella dio un grito de dolor, empezó a moverse lentamente, después de entrar profundamente ambos se miraron a los ojos, se besaron apasionadamente, el chico empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que Rias no sintió más dolor, ahora ella gemía de placer, Issei aumento su intensidad, Rias se pegó a la pared, Issei la penetro por la espalda, la chica sentía como sus pechos se pegaban a la pared, su orgasmo estaba cerca, el chico siguió penetrándola, miro su trasero bien formado, trago saliva y lubrico con su saliva su dedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Rias gimiendo más de placer

-algo que debí de hacer cuando te pusiste en esta posición- el chico metió su dedo en el culo de Rias

-¡AH! ¡NO DEJA MI CULO EN PAZ!-grito de placer la chica

Issei aumento su ritmo, se éxito con ese gran grito de placer, aumento su intensidad, la chica ya no aguantaba

-¡ISSEI ME CORRO!-

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-

-¡JUNTOS!-

En eso ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, se acostaron en la cama, ambos se besaron por unos segundos

-te amo Issei-

-yo también te amo Rias- hablo Issei con una gran sonrisa

Rias empezó a llorar, estaba feliz, Issei la llamo por su nombre.

-Rias despiértate- hablo Issei

-¿despertarme?-

-Rias despierta te quedaste dormida alado de Issei-kun- hablo Issei con la voz de Akeno.

Entonces ella miro aterrada, vio a Issei con la cara y cuerpo de akeno.

De repente, Rias despertó, mirando ella dormida en el suelo, miro a akeno, se levantó, miro a Issei aun dormido, con la ropa que tenía cuando lo vio, al parecer ella se quedó dormida, se limpió las lágrimas

-¿Qué sucedió Rias?-pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

-tuve un sueño hermoso- Rias se acercó al chico dándole un beso en la frente- que tengas dulces sueños Ise-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí empezó el protocolo, espero que les haya gustado, intente escribir lo más eróticamente posible, bueno espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos en otro capítulo en este proyecto**

**Soy Riley-Sama que tengan un excelente día**


End file.
